


Revealed by a demon

by writermaedchen



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Demons, F/M, Shadowhunters - Freeform, alec and you, and you're in love with alec, imagine, jace is your brother, memory demon, your story with alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermaedchen/pseuds/writermaedchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘’You Waylands are a pain in the ass.’’<br/>That made you laugh and squeeze his hand.<br/>‘’That’s why you love us.’’, you answered , standing on your tip toes before pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before you brought Magnus the candle. <br/>‘’I do.’’, Alec whispered after you were gone.</p><p>Or the one where the Reader is Jace's little sister and she's in love with Alec, getting her secret spilled by a memory demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revealed by a demon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely people!  
> I'm back with an Alec Imagine due to this request: 
> 
> could you do a Alec lightwood imagine where the reader is jaces sister and she’s in love with Alec secretly but when they go to see the memory demon Alec pops up when it gets to her turn for when it shows who they love the most?
> 
> Of course I can. Let’s imagine Jace grew up with his father and his little sister (you). Alec is his parabatai and the Clary storyline is still on except for the brother/sister thing. Only difference: Alex is bisexual or straight and you belong to the gang helping Clary out.
> 
> Enjoy the read!

‘’The hell you’re wearing that !’’  
You didn’t even have to turn around for you to know that your brother Jace had just entered your room seeing you in a little black dress paired with pantyhouse and overknee shoes. You looked _great_. And of course Jace would act all brotherly.  
‘’Oh c’mon, Izzy is wearing that all the time!’’  
You turned around facing him, grinning before grabbing your leatherjacket.   
‘’She is older than you and _not_ my sister !’’  
You kissed his cheek with a laugh knowing fully where that came from.  
‘’That’s pathetic, Jace and you know it. In case you haven’t noticed I’m not a kid anymore.’’  
‘’But do you have to walk around like…’’  
‘’Like I’m confident with my body?’’  
You repeated the exact same line that Jace told Clary when she had asked about Isabelle’s choice in clothing.  
The only reply you got was a grumble.   
‘’You’re ready to go?’’  
Alec Lightwood, your brother’s parabatai and best friend, entered your room. Since when did people forget to knock ?  
Alec’s eyes scanned your appearance from head to toe before a small smile appeared on his lips.  
‘’Looking good, Y/N.’’  
You tried desperately not to blush. Being Jace’s little sister meant that you had also grown up with the Lightwood siblings. You had been around 4 years old when Alec had defended you in front of the clave when you almost burnt down the London institute. Since then he always had your back, being the one you ran to when you had an argument with Jace or were in need of a tight hug. You were like a sister to him. And exactly that was your problem. Alec Lightwood was no near of being like a brother to _you_.   
So hearing with compliment from him made you extremely happy.  
‘’Thanks.’’, you smiled widely grinning at your brother.  
 _Told you so_.  
Jace sent Alec an accusing look making Alec shrug.  
‘’C’mon we have a demon to interview!’’  
You dashed through the door missing the frustrated sigh from your brother and the quite laughter from Alec.  
SO worth it.

‘’Who you’re trying to impress?’’  
A grinning Isabelle walked towards you before giving you a kiss on your cheek.   
‘’No one!’’, you hastily answered hoping neither Jace nor Alec had heard that.  
No one could know about your feelings for Alec even though Isabelle probably did. But what didn’t she know?  
She snickered before both of you watched Clary draw the pentagram on the floor in Magnus apartment. You had never invoked a demon, especially not such a dangerous one. But that was the only chance for Clary to unleash her memories. And judging by the looks Jace was giving the redhead your brother had a soft spot for her. And your loyalty knew no limits when it came to him. So you had agreed to attend the summoning ignoring the pleads of Jace and Alec not to.  
‘’Y/N can you look for a red-golden candle in the storeroom?’’  
Magnus didn’t look up from something that looked like a cookbook.  
‘’Sure.’’, you answered doing exactly that.   
Looking for the candle only took some minutes, but the dust in the room made you sneeze making Alec laugh as he came looking for you.  
‘’For someone who uses magic Magnus is terribly messy.’’, you complained showing the candle to Alec.  
‘’Hm.’’, he smiled lightly before he grabbed your free hand.  
‘’Please stay back. We can do this without you.’’  
What was probably meant nicely annoyed you. Even your hand in his couldn’t conceal the statement.   
‘’No, you need me. The circle will be much stronger with me. The possibility of us breaking it is lower.’’   
That wasn’t false confidence but simply a fact. You _were_ strong, sharing Jace’s blood meant that you were just as good as him, and Alec knew that. Besides, you had never been someone who chickened out of dangerous tasks.   
‘’No, you’re right.’’, he said seriously rubbing the palm of your hand with his thumb.   
‘’But I don’t want you to get hurt. We don’t know what the demon will demand in exchange for Clary’s memories.’’  
Real concern showed in his eyes, making your features softening a little. You both had always been close but lately all the words, all the looks and all the touches held a hidden meaning. Or at least that’s how it seemed to you. But surely that was only your imagination since Alec would _never_ feel like that about you.   
‘’I don’t care. I’m a shadowhunter Alec, we all will die someday. But if that’s the only way Clary can get back her memories I’m willing to take the risk. ‘’  
You tried to make him understand, if anyone could it would be him.   
He sighed, closing his eyes for a second before he nodded.  
‘’You Waylands are a pain in the ass.’’  
That made you laugh and squeeze his hand.  
‘’That’s why you love us.’’, you answered , standing on your tip toes before pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before you brought Magnus the candle.   
‘’I do.’’, Alec whispered after you were gone.

Jace, Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, Clary and you were all standing in a circle listening to Magnus’ instructions.  
‘’Do not lose contact. Whatever happens, keep holding on otherwise hell, literally, will break out!’’  
He waited for your approval before he started to chant some foreign words before he took Clary’s hand. After some time the circle was closed with you holding onto Jace’s and Alec’s hands.  
No lie, you were scared. The noises, the emotions and the wind that came up made you shiver. You felt the squeeze of Alec’s hand and his words ‘’Don’t let go, Y/N’’  
No way you would.  
You bit your lips focusing on the tornado in the middle of the circle.  
‘’ The demon wants a memory of each of us. From the person we love the most.’’  
Magnus had to shout for everyone to hear . A second later the picture of Clary’s mom popped up . Clary’s memory was clear for everyone to see. Then Jace followed with a picture of you, making you smile a little. Surely yours would be Jace as well. Izzy’s memory was from Alec before yours followed. But instead of Jace Alec showed up making you freeze on the spot.   
_NO NO NO NO NO_ was all you could think.  
Your first instinct was to let go of Alec’s hand hiding away somewhere where no one could find you.  
‘’Don’t!’’,Alec shouted when he felt your fingers twitch, realizing what you were about to do. He squeezed your fingers almost violently.  
‘’It’okay!’’,Jace did the same to your other hand.  
Oh hell, what have you done? You squeezed your eyes shut trying to calm yourself down. You still could run away when everything was over, but being responsible for a death wasn’t something you aimed for.  
You noticed the soft smile from Izzy showing support , nodding slightly.  
Unlocking Clary’s memories took _ages_. Or at least that’s how it felt. Having to keep on holding hands with Alec after what had happened was torture and your desire to run away still present.   
How was it possible that you loved Alec more than Jace? You were aware of your feelings for the Lightwood boy but damn it , Jace was your brother !   
Oh god, you could never face Jace again. Or Alec.   
The minute Magnus signalized that the summation was over , you made yourself invisible to literally ran away.  
‘’Y/N!’’  
Alec.

You couldn’t go back to the institute so you wandered around New York for a while until you found yourself in front of the pandemonium club. No one would think you’d be there. All your runes were covered and a little danger surely wouldn’t hurt.   
You got yourself a drink before you decided to hit the dance floor.   
All you wanted was to forget about today.  
And it worked. Dancing had always been some kind of stress relieve for you, completely shutting out the world, moving to the music.  
You signalized all the grabby hands that you weren’t interested until an arm snuck around your hips and another one was placed on your waist from behind.  
‘’Excuse me but-‘’, you started to say , turning your head before you froze.  
 _Again_.  
‘’Do you have a death wish or do you enjoy the presence of downworlders?’’  
Alec returned your gaze, smiling slightly at your perplexed face.  
‘’You’re aware that you’re screaming **shadowhunter** with your appearance ?’’ ,he breathed into your ear before forcing you to turn around, facing him.  
‘’How did you find me?’’  
‘’Parabatai powers.’’  
Screw your brother. Where was _his_ loyalty towards you?  
‘’Why?’’  
You could have lied. Saying that you loved him like Jace, like a brother. But you weren’t someone who lied and you were tired of hiding. And Alec probably wouldn’t have believed you anyway.  
‘’What why?’’  
You both were the only ones who weren’t dancing standing in the middle of a vampire and wolf crowded dance floor.  
You groaned crossing your arms in front of your chest. Alec’s arms were still around you.  
‘’ Don’t play dumb, Alec. You were there. Look, I didn’t intend for you to know. I thought Jace was going to show up.’’, you tried to apologize.  
‘’ It’s just some stupid teenage crush, no big fuss.’’   
You swallowed. Oh what a lie.  
And Alec saw straight through you.  
‘’I hope you’re wrong.’’, he furrowed his brows making him look incredible irresistible.   
‘’Because if not, Jace is going to kill me after I have done this.’’  
You blinked once and suddenly Alec’s lips were on yours. You knew about his lack of experience when it came to these things, but _oh boy_ could he kiss.  
When you didn’t respond he pulled away looking at you questioningly.  
‘’You’re seriously going to let me embarrass me in front of all these downworlders and my sister?’’   
_WHAT?_  
Your eyes searched for Izzy but you couldn’t find her.  
You heard Alec sighing before you felt his hands under your chin.  
‘’Y/N, love. I’ve been waiting to do this for quite some time so please say whatever needs to be said and then kiss me.’’  
He almost sounded desperate which made you laugh.  
‘’I don’t even care whether you’ll think differently about that tomorrow I’ll take everything I can get.’’, you said before you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling his face towards you and pressing your lips against his soft ones. _So worth it_.  
He held you tight urging you to open your lips for his tongue to dive in. His scent and his taste was intoxicating, making your head spin. All those demons around you? Who cared. Everything that mattered was Alec and his hands that were roaming your body before they grabbed your hair.   
‘’For the record, I won’t change my mind. It’s always been you and the reason why the memory demon showed Izzy as my memory instead of you was because of the drink I got from Magnus. I didn’t want you to know. ‘’  
You listened breathlessly .  
‘’But Jace…’’  
‘’Jace knows. Hell, he knew all along. Your father, too. I might have treaded you like a sister but by the angels, help me, there are things I want to do to you that are not _brotherly_.’’  
When Alec started to blush you had to laugh. How could such a fearless shadowhunter be embarrassed when it came to intimacy ?  
‘’Well that’s good. Because I don’t see you as a brother either.’’  
‘’Perfect. Now if you two don’t mind please get out of this club otherwise we might end up as demon food and I’m way too keen to attend your wedding. Hush hush !’’  
You threw Izzy an annoyed look feeling Alec grab your hand and dragging you out with him.   
‘’So my brother knows and he’s okay with it?’’, you asked disbelieving.   
‘’Well he knows but he threatened to-‘’  
‘’Y/N! Alec!’’  
Alec grimaced when you two saw Jace standing on the sidewalk with his arms crossed.   
Oh well, if you could deal with a memory demon you sure as hell could deal with Jace Wayland.  
Right?

 

 

https://archiveofourown.org/works/new

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, leave a kudos and comment if so. :) That makes me happy lol


End file.
